Karin becomes a Shinigami
by LavinZenna
Summary: Karin gets her own story. Has a few cute moments, but mostly not about romance. I'm trying to keep it cuss-clean.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't know Karin is Ichigo's little sister who can also see spirits. This story is mostly about Karin and not about Ichigo.

Chapter 1

Takes place when Karin in in high school now.

Karin was really, really annoyed.

It was the third time in a week that she was being attacked by a hollow. What was her brother doing, failing to arrive in time like that? The charms that she got to repel evil spirits must have turned defective, maybe it was time to buy a new one.

Forget that, the unluckiest thing was that the hollows coming after her seem to get progressively stronger.

That is why when the hollow appeared, Karin wasn't scared, nor happy.

She looked at the hollow, irritated.

"When will you guys give it up?"

Apparently, hollows didn't have much brains either, since it didn't know how to reply but charged at Karin.

Karin kicked her soccer ball really hard at it, but it only made it stumble. Then Karin decided to run.

Karin got onto the third block when another hollow appeared in front of her. So she was in the middle of the street, with two hollows on either side of her.

"Two of you, seriously?" said Karin, "Not fair!"

When they were just about to eat her, Hitsugaya jumped literally out of nowhere and slice both of them in half.

"Thanks, Toushiro!" said Karin, "Long time no see, you got taller."

"I didn't notice." grumbled Hitsugaya.

As bad mood as always, thought Karin, Oh well.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you in the world of living?"

Karin knew that if captains came out to the world of living, it was probably a bad omen of some evil that needed to be destroyed by a really powerful shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

"As you might have already realized, but more hollows have been appearing lately in this town, targeting people with high spiritual power." explained Hitsugaya, "I am here one a mission to find out why the hollows are specifically targeting this town."

 _That's easy,_ Thought Karin, her brother was a awfully good soul reaper. They were probably just trying to get rid of him.

"Anyway, lets go to your house. There is something I need to inform your brother." said Hitsugaya.

The rest walk was neither boring nor fun. Well, for granted they were from two different worlds so the couldn't talk about their favorite TV shows, or Bleach manga for that matter. It was an awkward silence, when nobody knew what to say.

"Ichigo?" yelled Karin when she opened the door, "I found one of your friends while walking home who want to see you!"

When she got no response, she went into Ichigo's room to find Ichigo's body laying passed out on the ground.

"He's apparently out killing hollows." Karin informed Hitsugaya matter of factly.

Hitsugaya looked at his phone. "My phone doesn't show any hollows in town right now."

"I will explain this mess." said a familiar voice from the hall.

Hitsugaya and Karin came out of Ichigo's room to find Rukia standing there in a soul reaper outfit, and for some unknown reason that Karin doesn't know, a lion stuffed animal under her foot.

"Rukia, why are you here?" asked Karin, shocked, "I didn't no you were a shinigami! Actually, whatever. Don't even bother explaining."

"Ok, down to business." said Rukia, seemingly grateful for Karin's understandings, "First, Ichigo and his friends were fighting a hollow."

"Go on.." said Hitsugaya.

"The hollow was exceptionally huge, and for some reason when Ichigo gave it a slice with his zanpakuto that was supposed to finish it, the hollow didn't seem affected."

"WHAT?" yelled both Karin and Hitsugaya.

"Its true." said Rukia grimly, "I was there as well. The hollow didn't feel to even feel it when I cut at him. It was like he was immune to soul swords."

Karin didn't know much about zanpakuto, but she knew that all the soul reapers use swords to fight monsters. If the monsters suddenly became immune to them, it was most likely bad news.

"Orihime then found that her technique seemed to have some effect on him, so she dangerously went for it by herself." said Rukia, "but the hollow decided to run for it by creating a gateway to another dimension."

"I don't like where this is heading." said Karin, anticipating what she is trying to say.

"Well, Orihime fell into the dimension with the hollow, so Ichigo being the hothead he is went right in with her, and so did the rest of the crazy folk."

"WHY! Why didn't you stop them?" roared Hitsugaya.

"He didn't listen." said Rukia, irritated, "Do think I could stop him?"

"Great." grumbled Hitsugaya, "I was hoping to get his help for my mission."

"And Karin." said Rukia, "Ichigo told me to tell you something. He asked you to help him protect the family until he gets back."

Karin sighed. She didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. I will do what I can." she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Karin woke up, feeling dejected for three reasons.

1, she was probably going to be attacked by a hollow today.

2, Ichigo is gone, so she has to fend for herself and her family, and possibly the whole town and/or the entire world

3, since his brother was missing in action, she had to take out the trash.

"Good morning." said Hitsugaya, sitting on her open window.

"Why are you here?" asked Karin groggily, "You have a place to stay, right?"

"Because Orihime is missing, I am staying at her house until she gets back."

"Oh." Hitsugaya made sound so calm, like they were just on a field trip or something.

"They're coming back, right?" said Karin hopefully.

"The soul society is working as hard as they can to find the other dimension right now." said Hitsugaya, "And besides, even if we didn't look for them, I'm sure Ichigo will find a way."

"Yeah." said Karin. She never questioned her brother's ability, but now she just hoped that he wasn't away doing something important to him just when the entire world is at stake.

"I am here to give you something." Hitsugaya handed Karin a small, red twelve inch ribbon.

"What's this, a present?" asked Karin, "Thanks, but I usually don't where these things."

"You don't wear it in your hair, idiot." said Hitsugaya, annoyed, "It is just in case you are attacked by a hollow, since you have high spiritual energy. Tie it on your wrist."

"Okay..." said Karin uncertainly, fastening the ribbon onto her wrist.

"Now, if you are in danger, just pull the ribbon off," explained Hitsugaya, "but only do it if it is a real emergency."

Hitsugaya walked back to Orihime's home, wondering how on earth will he solve the upcoming issue. At least the hollow that was attacking Karin didn't seem "immune" to the zanpakuto. But still, if all hollows suddenly became unaffected by the shinigami's powers, then the world would be in big trouble.

"WELCOME BACK!" said lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, "Where were you?"

"I went to Karin's place to tell her how to deal with hollows." he replied, "I think she'll be fine."

"Aww, do you like her?" Rangiku said mischievously.

"No! Uh, she's okay, but- Whatever! we have more important things to do!"

Rangiku giggled. "Alright, don't sound so flustered. We _should_ check in on her regularly, though. She is almost as reckless as her brother sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

Karin hated feeling helpless. Actually, being helpless wasn't the right word. The right to say it is being of no help and dead weight.

Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku, and Rukia weren't exactly good at pretending not to look out for her. Karin could tell. She could look after herself.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kurasaki!" said the guy with the hat when Karin stopped by the Urahara Shop.

"I want to buy three demon warding charms." said Karin.

"Three?" said Urahara, handing them to Karin, "triple insurance?"

"Well." said Karin, "My spiritual energy got stronger and the charms aren't hiding masking my energy as well. I notice that they are wearing off more quickly."

Karin handed Urahara some cash.

"You don't need to pay!" he protested.

Karin gave a bitter laugh. "I'm being such a dead weight anyways. At least let me pay for these charms."

Urahara saw that she was in a bad mood, so he gave the charms to Karin for 50% off.

When Karin got home, she put one of the charms she bought in Yuzu's backpack, and another in her father's coat pocket. Better safe than sorry, she thought. If Ichigo wanted her to take care of the family, then she should at least make an effort, no matter how small.


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later...

Karin was literally stupidly looking for a fight. The her tormented feelings had boiled over.

During an argument that started small with Hitsugaya, suddenly turned really bad when Hitsugaya called her useless.

"I have enough of all this soul reaper business!" yelled Karin, running out of the house, and to the park. She just wanted to be alone for a while. Without thinking of where she was going to, Karin ended up on the soccer field where she had first found out that Hitsugaya was a shinigami.

"Oh, darn it all!" she said frustrated, "Of all places."

She decided to put her energy into something productive; kicking the soccer ball as hard as she could, training to beat Hitsugaya the next time he decides to play soccer.

"There you are!" said a voice.

Karin turned to see Rukia standing in front of her. Karin tried not to accuse Rukia of babysitting her.

"Do you want to play soccer?" she asked.

Rukia was bad at soccer. Well, kind of bad. Karin had to remind Rukia not to use her hands, so Karin decided to practice goal kicks instead.

"I'm going to try to kick it into the goal. You stand in the goalie box and keep the ball from going in, got it?"

Rukia nodded and concentrated on the ball.

Karin did not score. Rukia was a good goalie.

"Rukia, how long do you think it will take for Ichigo to came back?" asked Karin.

Rukia frowned. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. He will make it. Plus, he's not on his own."

What a bad liar, thought Karin. She could tell that Rukia was worried.

"Well let's go back-"

Suddenly a loud roar came from behind. Hollow had appeared. Rukia immediately got out of her gigai.

"Karin, get out of here?" yelled Rukia. She charged and held the hollow back, but where the her sword cut the monster, no marks were left. not a scratch.

"Uh, why do I have to rely on him on a time like this?" groaned Karin, unfastening the red ribbon, "I hope whatever this is is effective."

The moment the ribbon fell off of her wrist, she felt a jolt in her body, and the next second she saw her body laying on the ground.

"Wha-" Then, by a strange instinct, she reached for something that was dangling on her belt: a golden whip, with an ivory handle. She then became aware that she was wearing the same black outfit as Rukia.

"I'm going to beat answers out of that white-haired jerk later." said Karin to herself, "I'll help Rukia first."

Not really knowing how to use the whip, Karin flicked it blindly toward the direction of the hollow. The the rope smacked the hollow in the hide, and the it shrieked in agony. Burnt marks were left where the whip it the monster.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" said Karin.

"How did you do that?"

"I dunno. I take that your okay." said Karin. Karin's whip tethered itself all around the hollow, bounding it completely. In a blinding flash of flames, the hollow was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitsugaya wasn't really prepared when he came running in a hurry when to help Karin when the red ribbon he was wearing on his wrist suddenly fell off, signaling that Karin was in danger.

But, what he REALLY wasn't prepared for was Karin dressed as a shinigami appearing before him and trying to punch his face. He dodged the first attempt, but all that did was make Karin mad and slash him with a golden whip that Hitsugaya had no idea how she acquired.

"JERK! PREMATURELY WHITE HAIRED CREEP! EXPLAIN WHAT IS THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Whoa!" said Rukia, keeping Karin from raking Hitsugaya's face, "Let him explain!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TELLING HIM TO DO!"

"Explain what?" said Hitsugaya, "The ribbon notified me that you were in danger. Why are you a soul reaper now?"

"Karin suddenly separated from her body when she removed her ribbon." explained Rukia, the calmest in the situation.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." said Hitsugaya, "Did you give her power like with Ichigo?"

"No." Rukia said, "The hollow we were fighting wasn't able to be cut by my sword. Somehow Karin's whip managed to destroy it.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin's whip. "What a strange zanpakuto."

"Stop giving it a weird name, where in the world or soul world did it come from!"

"Karin," said Rukia gently, "Were you aware that your father was actually a shinigami?"

"Great! Now the only one normal in my entire family is Yuzu."

"You, just calm down." said Hitsugaya, "You don't know if this is necessarily a bad thing. And I didn't mean for this to happen, really."

"Yeah, now you have shinigami powers, you might be able to help with the current crisis." said Rukia.

"Really?" said Karin, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Really. Like what you saw back there, your whip was able to kill the hollow but my sword was ineffective."

"Yeah." said Hitsugaya, "Not that I want to, but I guess we would need your help on this situation."

"Fine!" said Karin, hiding her joy, "I'll help, but it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you!"

Hitsugaya watched Karin as she ran off, her heels almost never touching the ground. He knew that Karin was actually relieved to be able to help. He felt bad for saying that she was useless when they were arguing.

"Uh, when are you going to make up with her?" asked Rukia, looking at Hitsugaya's face as he was staring after Karin, "You could have apologized then, you know."

"What did I do wrong?" snapped HItsugaya, feeling his face grow warm, "I'm not apologizing!"

With that, Hitsugaya marched off in the opposite direction in which Karin went.


End file.
